User blog:ShadowSpirit020/20 Questions to Ask Your OC - Silje Spearbringer
Silje's Turn~ Because she is very popular for me and many others XD Question #1 What was the source of inspiration for your character? Silje was very much inspired after Jade-the-Tiger made her Valkyrie, Liv Mercybringer. I knew pretty much a few things I wanted for Silje but the idea her having panic attacks just came and it fit her perfectly. Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? As a Valkyrie, Silje's motifs and aesthetics are armor, weapons/'swords', Pegasus, and her signature weapon, scythes! She cannot be seen without her scythe, Winged-Moon. Silje's colors are any shade of red. She loves them all. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Silje is understanding, friendly, and strong. Being a Valkyrie she is strong but does freak out at times. She's friendly with people she's close to and always love her animals. She is also very understanding, seeing how she understands her girlfriend Luna's sort-of-anti-social skills. Flaws... Oh boy. Silje panics easily, so that can cause her to not be strong in her opinion. She is also moody at times, especially in the mornings. Eira learned that the hard way one day. Last one, uh, not sure... Question #4 Who are your character's four most important people? Silje's most important people are her mother Geiravör, Luna Lunarmoon, Astrid Hedwig, and The Valkyrie Squad. '''Even though she gets scared by Astrid very easily, Silje does look up to her. She wishes she could be like her: brave, fearless, and strong. She doesn't think she is any of those. Silje loves her mother dearly, even though they hit a rough patch years ago when Silje couldn't use a spear, her namesake. '''Geiravör '''is now happy with her daughter and is proud of her being the only one able to use a scythe. And the Squad, easy. They are like her sisters and it's thanks to a few of them that Silje's where she is today. Question #5 ''What is your character's biggest fear?'' Silje biggest fear? She is afraid of disappointing people, but she/I wouldn't call that her biggest fear. She was afraid of talking to Luna for fear that Luna might reject her. Question #6 ''Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it?'' Nope. No scars. Question #7 ''If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best?'' Greek to Roman? Norse to Egyptian? Coming Soon~ Question #8 ''Who is your character's childhood friend?'' And do they have only one friend? Do they have none? Is it a cat or dog? Question #9 ''For your character's future, what happens to them?'' Do they follow their parents' legacy? Do they become something else? Do they get married and have children? Question #10 ''What is your character's sexuality?'' Are they straight? Bi? Homo? Pan? How did they found out they were x? Question #11 ''Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them?'' Was it your familiar environment? Your personality? Your fears? Question #12 ''What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe?'' A comment about their family? A memory? Question #13 ''What is your character's favourite memory?'' Something with their siblings? The first time they kissed the one they most loved? Question #14 ''What is your character passionate about?'' Their legacy? Their loved one? A hobby? Question #15 ''Is your character calm or violent?'' And what did get them to be like this? Question #16 ''When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret?'' Will they run for their best friend or sibling? Or will they stay quiet? Question #17 ''If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be?'' One of the Schuyler Sisters from "Hamilton"? Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera"? J.D. from "Heathers"? Question #18 ''What feature of your character makes them unique?'' Their freckles? A tattoo? Question #19 ''What does your character most love about themselves?'' Their ability to fly? Their eyes? Their legacy? Question #20 ''If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get?' The question speaks to itself, hehe. Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge